This invention relates to torque limiting devices and particularly to such devices which include axially movable driver and driven friction discs normally urged together by spring forces. Such torque limiters are generally placed in drive lines between prime movers (e.g. electric motors) and the loads driven thereby to provide for direct coupling without slippage until a given torque capacity is reached. Typical spring loaded torque limiters of the friction disc type herein noted are prone to loss of torque capacity as the friction disc become worn over time and as the springs, installed under compression, expand due to the wear of the discs. The resulting torque loss is known to create premature slippage between driver and driven friction discs, thus reducing clutch efficiency and generating unacceptable heat within the unit. Seizure of the limiter may then occur, as well as failure of certain major torque limiter components.